<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilot’s Tale by leelee2890 (leelee28901)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014760">Pilot’s Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee28901/pseuds/leelee2890'>leelee2890 (leelee28901)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Burn, sarcastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee28901/pseuds/leelee2890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war before the Fall of the New Republic, there was Kira Solo, a hotshot young pilot who’s always grounded. Will she face her family’s legacy or fall under the pressure? Maybe her favorite droid and his cocky pilot can do her some favors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're such a dumbass, Dameron!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who asked you!?!"</p><p> </p><p>"The whole Resistance apparently!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the Commander and who's the Lieutenant, Solo!?!"</p><p> </p><p>A Resistance messenger ran past the two quarreling Resistance leaders.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we need to stop them again, General?" Kaydel, a lower ranking officer, asked with minimal concern.</p><p> </p><p>"No.. No... I'll let them tire themselves out," General Leia Organa said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I could pilot better than you! I'm just better as a ground fighter instead!" Kira Solo shouted back at the male in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish! You couldn't fly out of a paper bag," taunted Poe Dameron.</p><p> </p><p>"You just watch. When I get my hands on the Falcon, I'll be flying circles around you," retorted Kira.</p><p> </p><p>General Leia had enough of their fighting. She knew that once Kira mentioned the Falcon that they would be there all day.</p><p> </p><p>"Commander. Leiutenant. I need you two to come to my private office now," Leia ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you've done it," hissed Kira.</p><p> </p><p>"Me! It was you!" Poe whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>"It was the both of you. Now come on," Leia said impatiently. Their fighting was grating on her nerves now.</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman followed after her mother. Most people said that Kira looked like her mother, but from the old holograms she dug up, she knew she looked more like Padmé Amidale, former Queen and Senator of Naboo and her maternal grandmother. Unlike her mother, she preferred to wear her dusty brown hair down or in a plain braid. She wore dark green leggings with a tight cream colored shirt. She had an X crossed brown belt with duel blasters on each side. Her vibro blade was strapped to her left thigh. She had brown hiker like boats for every type of environmental situation. She wore an old vintage rebel issued jacket to top off her ensamble. Ironically Poe Dameron was wearing a similar vintage rebel jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Poe closed the door behind him when he entered the room that the two women were in.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need, General?" he asked the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>"For you two to stop fighting," Leia mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looked at her for the next orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Commander Dameron, I have a special mission for you. It is of the utmost importance and secrecy," Leia said before turning to her daughter, "Lieutenant, I need you to go as ground forces after him should something go wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Poe asked suspiciously. He'd just gotten back from a mission yesterday, and he hadn't been alerted to any immediate threats.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a message from an old friend. He says he has a clue to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and he might be our only hope," Leia revealed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Luke? Why do we need him? He ditched us," Kira scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't underestimate the power of the Jedi," Leia tried to tell her again.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much they talked about it. Kira just wasn't buying into the whole Force thing. Sure, she believed that it was real and that people could manipulate with it. She just thought people put too much stock into it. The war between Sith and Jedi was the cause of all this to begin with even from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. we'll go find Uncle Luke under some rock somewhere, and you can tell him 'Help us Obi Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope' and he'll quit whatever he's doing to come save us. Flying in like some white knight," Kira mocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kira, please. He really might be our only hope right now," Leia said. Her voice strained for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Just tell us the mission, ma'am," Poe piped in.</p><p> </p><p>He also didn't want to be in between the two quarreling family members, so he was gonna step in before they started fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"You're flying to Jakku to meet an old friend named Lor San Tekka. He'll give you the clue or whatever it is, and you are to come straight back here. Nobody else is to know that you're gone," Leia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, General," Poe dutifully replied.</p><p> </p><p>"And you," Leia turned to her daughter, "Take one of smaller ships and fly down after him. Make sure that nothing interferes with this plan. I sense that the Sith are also after this clue as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, General."</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the private room, all three of them heard alarm sounds from the main navigation hull. Kira ran past them to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"We're hearing you, Blue Leader. The enemy's right on your tail," Captain Morgs, Blue Leader's Lead Captain, said on his com.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Blue Leader come back from a scouting mission with some First Order Tie Fighter on their tail, and it was coming in hot.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't shake them," Blue Leader worriedly said.</p><p> </p><p>Kira ran over and pushed Captain Morgs out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue Leader, this is Kira. Are you hearing me?" she said through the com.</p><p> </p><p>"Kira! Yes, I'm hearing you!" Blue Leader replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Do as I say. Make a straight nose dive then turn back up into a 360 turn. That'll shake the gun off your tail," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel turned on a screen so that they could see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaydel, get me a gun online and pointed outward. Route it back here in the nav room," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Blue Leader dived his X-wing to avoid some gunner hits before coming back up around to the Tie Fighter's back, which rolled out of the way. Blue Leader swooped around again as well to get out of it's firing range.</p><p> </p><p>"Gun online, Kira!" Kaydel alerted her, "Button's next to you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now Blue Leader... Full thrusters at our ship! Left downward gun. It's the only one lit. You can't miss it," Kira told him.</p><p> </p><p>"But-," Blue Leader tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you trust your allies? Full thrusters at our ship!"</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Blue Leader gunned towards them at full speed. Luckily for her the Tie Fighter took the bait and was following their X-wing.</p><p> </p><p>"Solo! Tell him to pull up!" Poe shouted at her as the X-wing got closer. He knew he could make the jump, but Blue Leader?</p><p> </p><p>The X-wing got so much closer to them. Kira closed her eyes and could almost feel the heat of the engines as it barreled to towards the larger Resistance ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Solo!"</p><p> </p><p>Kira opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Pull up! Blue! Now! Full 90!" she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Blue Leader pulled up at the last minute. It was so close that the edge of his X-wing touched the gun.</p><p> </p><p>Kira pushed the button and blasted straight through the Tie Fighter who had slowed down in front of the gun.</p><p> </p><p>The whole let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"You doing okay, Blue?" she cockily asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Too close, Kira!" he shouted through the com.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still in one piece. You're fine," Kira snapped her finger, "You're cleared for landing."</p><p> </p><p>"On my way," Blue Leader sighed as he flew back in.</p><p> </p><p>"You were way out of line, Solo!" Captain Morgs shouted at her, "That was too risky of a move!"</p><p> </p><p>"Blue's fine. Tie Fighter's dead. We're good to go," she replied as she tried to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not talking your way out of this one, Solo. If I was the General, I'd have you grounded for two weeks," Captain Morgs said.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't been in the sky for weeks, Capt. I think you don't know what you're talking about," she mocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lieutenant Solo, you're grounded, and Commander Dameron will be escorting you to your room," General Leia ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Kira gave an eye roll. Sure they were going on a secret mission, but did her mom really have to humiliate her too. She was 22 for Jedi's sake. She didn't have to ground her.</p><p> </p><p>"Right away, General," Poe said a bit too gleefully as he escorted Kira out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Poe led her away to a far wing of the ship where they kept the extra X-wings. It was full of the oldest models from the previous war. Some of them worked, and some were just there for the parts.</p><p> </p><p>"You really did it this time, Solo."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did. That's the number one phrase of my life," she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Here. This one works," Poe directed her to an older X-wing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Dameron," Kira said as she climbed in.</p><p> </p><p>"See you on the other side Solo," Poe said with a cocky wink.</p><p> </p><p>Kira started up her X-wing and took off. Once she was far enough in the air, she heard some small beeping sounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Woh! What's that? Who's there?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep!" A small droid peeked out from under the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! D4!" it beeped out.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looked down for a moment to see a small gray and blue cone headed droid with a dark gray wheel like body.</p><p> </p><p>"Why hadn't you come out before D4? We would have welcomed you," Kira told it warmly.</p><p> </p><p>She loved droids... well most droids. C-3PO was annoying, but somehow she loved him as well. He'd been in her family since forever. He was sorta grandfathered in from her perspective. He was like some strange over talking uncle.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on up," she told him.</p><p> </p><p>D4 climbed onto her lap. He was quite heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe to the next seat," she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>D4 somehow climbed up and plopped himself in the seat behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep!" D4 said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now to light speed!" Kira said with a laugh as she pushed on to Jakku.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>A few hours later, Kira had landed on Jakku. She got out and overlooked her new surrounds. There was nothing but sand. This was worse than Tattoine she surmised because at least Tattoine had the Sand People and Sarlacc Pitts to worry about. This was nothing but sand and more sand. Oh how she hated sand. It got in her boots and made her eyes water. Living out here must be hell. No wonder Lor San Tekka came out here.</p><p> </p><p>Kira took her new droid out to see whatever there must have been out here. Poe was supposed to be here first, but since she gave a fabulous reason to be kicked off the nav floor, she made it first.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on D4. Let's go," she ushered.</p><p> </p><p>D4 climbed out of the X-wing and rolled out after her. He even let out a few cheerful beeps as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Kira had hidden the X-wing behind some rocks as best as she could. Since it was an older model, it wasn't as at risk of being called out for a Resistance ship, but she wasn't taking the risk. See mom, I can be cautious when I need to.</p><p> </p><p>Kira and D4 made their way to the closest town, er village. She found a seat and watched the locals do their thing. She figured it would be best to figure out how the locals acted to blend in.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing some rattling, she looked over to see a human figure carrying some objects around. Must be a scavenger she figured. That was a pretty common profession among these parts. Planets like these were on the fringes of society. Even with two, er three wars happening they somehow remained untouched and unchanged.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if Commander Dameron had made it to Jakku yet. The main members of the Resistance were traveling back to their ground base from a recon mission to some of their allies. Kira had been able to tag along thanks to her mother being the General otherwise she probably would have been grounded there too.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't that high up on the command chain even though she was one of their best recruits. Her mom wasn't so quick to promote her in case of someone accusing them of favoritism which would have been a joke of course. She didn't need her parents' statuses to get her to the top of the command chain of the Resistance. She had grown up in this war. She was more than accustomed to what it took to get around.</p><p> </p><p>She was 22 and already a Lieutenant in the Resistance. A position that she did in fact earn to the discouragement of her mother. General Leia had actually argued against promoting her. Yeah that had been the best meeting she had ever been in. If it wasn't for Admiral Ackbar, she would still be running in ground ops as a foot soldier.</p><p> </p><p>That was another thing. She should be a pilot. She'd certainly be a better one than Poe *cough* arrogant *cough* Dameron. He was one cocky hot shot flyboy. He was the "poster child" of the Resistance. She had first gone into the Resistance as a pilot, but was soon grounded due to her inability to take orders or was it her reckless and callus flying. She couldn't tell you now.</p><p> </p><p>As the planet got darker, she figured it was time to make her move. She made her way to where Lor San Tekka's hut was. When she got there, it was fully dark outside. She hid behind some rocks in the distance before taking out some special binocular like objects. She put them to her eyes and saw two figures talking in the hut. One of them was Commander Dameron, so the other one must be Lor San Tekka. She saw the older man give Poe a sack which she figured was the object in question that her mother wanted them to retrieve.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep! Beep!" D4 beeped frantically.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it D4?"</p><p> </p><p>Kira turned head around and tried to see what her new droid was beeping about now. Then she heard the roar of a familiar sounding engine. She looked up to see a First Order ship coming in hot in the distance. It was still farther out, but it was so much closer than for her comfort which meant it was definitely landing now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no... That's so not good," she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down to see if Poe was still talking to Lor San, and of course he was. Boys could be such gossips sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"D4, go down there and alert a BB-8 droid that the enemy's coming."</p><p> </p><p>D4 rolled his tiny body down to where the old man's hut was. By this time however the Stormtroopers were already invading nearby villages.</p><p> </p><p>Kira was itching to take her blaster out and go help those people, but even she knew that there was a bigger prize at stake. She may be her father's daughter, but she was also her mother's daughter too. She wouldn't let this go. Those monsters would pay for this, and by pay, she meant obliterated by the Resistance.</p><p> </p><p>D4 had alerted BB-8, and Kira could see that Poe and his droid were making their way to his X-wing. Suddenly Poe's X-wing takes some fire. Apparently the enemy was here now, and her poor droid was rolling around in the middle of that trying to get back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Kira takes out a rifle shaped blaster and aims towards her fellow Resistance fighters. She shoots a few troopers down that were getting a little to close to her comrades. By this time, Poe's got the X-wing's blaster running, and he's shooting down troopers as well.</p><p> </p><p>From her position, she can see that this is not going at all well. Poe's X-wing is taking some serious damage. If he can get a clear spot, he could meet up with her and take her X-wing instead. Kira slowly moves downward to try and see if she can reach them.</p><p> </p><p>Poor D4 is rolling around back and forth around all those Stormtroopers. He's trying to get back to his new master, but he has to avoid all these strange and terrible people. Eventually he makes it to where BB-8 is located for now.</p><p> </p><p>"You take this. It's safer with you</p><p>than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Find Kira. Do you hear me?" Poe orders BB-8 as he sticks a chip into its holder.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep!" BB-8 protests.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back for you! It will be alright," Poe tries to convince his droid.</p><p> </p><p>Kira makes her way down the area where the fighting is mainly taking place. She hides behind one of the damaged huts and fires away. She has to give her boys a clear way to get out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Poe's run back to the fray. Now he's trying to give BB-8 an opening to get out. It's so strange how two minds can think so much alike.</p><p> </p><p>Kira can feel her whole body stiffen up when she feels a figure come out of the First Order ship. She doesn't have to wonder who it is. There's only one person in the whole galaxy who gives off this kind aura. She inwardly groans. Of course he would be here.</p><p> </p><p>She can hear Lor San and Kylo Ren, the newest Sith, talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Look how old you've become," Kylo Ren speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"Something far worse has happened to you," Lor San replies knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kira turns her head to see, to her surprise, that Poe has edged even closer to the fray. That must mean he send BB-8 out of the way. Something must be seriously wrong with his ship then.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I've come for," Kylo Ren says knowingly as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren," Lor San told him.</p><p> </p><p>"The map to Skywalker. We know you've</p><p>found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order," Kylo Ren ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Kira watches Poe get even closer.</p><p> </p><p>"The First Order rose from the dark</p><p>side... you did not," Lor San acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you the dark side," Kylo Ren ground out angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"You may try, but you cannot deny the</p><p>truth that is your family," Lor San digged one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Kira could hear the familiar buzz of a lightsaber before she heard the thump of the body below.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so right," mocked the Sith.</p><p> </p><p>Poe couldn't keep waiting anymore. He leveled his higher level blaster and fired at the Sith.</p><p> </p><p>"Poe. No," Kira whispered as she knew that Kylo Ren had stopped the blaster bullet from hitting himself.</p><p> </p><p>She peeked over to see Poe frozen by the Force. Some Stormtroopers grab him and drag him over to Kylo Ren. They force Poe to his knees in front of the masked Sith.</p><p> </p><p>"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" rambles Poe.</p><p> </p><p>"The old man gave it to you," accused Kylo Ren.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just very hard to understand you with all the apparatus," Poe continued to ramble.</p><p> </p><p>The troopers continue to search Poe but come up short.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, sir," one of the troopers report.</p><p> </p><p>"Put him on board," Kylo Ren orders.</p><p> </p><p>Kira watches as they start to drag her comrade aboard their ship. She debated whether it was better to go after him or not.</p><p> </p><p>"All frick this, I'm going after the fool," she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"On my command! Fire!" Captain Phasma, leader of the Stormtroopers, ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The wall she was hiding behind explodes and sends her careening into the sand behind her. The debris knocks her unconscious, and she blacks out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Droid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira opens her eyes to the blistering sun. She sits up and groggily pulls herself out of the sand. She quickly has to cover her nose and mouth however since the stench of the rotting bodies start to hit her. War was messy. She knew this firsthand, but nothing reeked like fresh bodies in the hellish hot sun. She quickly ran out of the area.</p><p> </p><p>First thing is that she needed to find BB-8. Second was to find her new droid D4. Third was to get off this sandy fricken planet. Fourth was to save the Resistance playboy flyboy, and fifth was to get them all back to the Resistance. It was a tall order, but she figured she could figure it all out.</p><p> </p><p>Kira walked quite a ways before she got to civilization again. Luckily for her, she still had her pack with her with some hydration tablets. Gotta love new age technology. Which the other guy must not have as she spied a man drinking from the animal trough. Hey, she wasn't gonna judge. You do what you gotta to survive. Although taking a second look at him, she realized where she had seen that jacket before.</p><p> </p><p>Kira ran straight for him, but it seems someone else got there first. Then BB-8 blasted him with some electricity. Man, that's gotta hurt. She had never experienced that first hand, but Poe's droid was notorious for shocking people it didn't like.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your hurry, thief?" some girl asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Kira ran up to the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep!" BB-8 beeped in joy. It rolled over to her and gently knocked into her legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks B! I'm okay. Little cut here and there, but nothing can stop me," Kira said as she reached down to the orange and while droid.</p><p> </p><p>"Thief?" the man said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" the girl accused.</p><p> </p><p>Kira also wanted to know herself as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had a pretty messed up day, alright?! So I'd appreciate it you stop accusing me... Ow!" the man started up, but BB-8 decided to continue zapping him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stop now, B. At least wait until he's denying information," Kira scolded gently.</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked at her in shock. Did she not realize that BB-8 knew her? I mean the affectionate rolling didn't give a hint, did it?</p><p> </p><p>Kira bend down to the man's level, and she made sure to keep one hand on her blaster.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're gonna tell me how you came across that jacket. Because you see, the last time I saw it was on the man it belonged to," Kira threatened with a sicking sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her in fear for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?" the man asked very shakily.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looked him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"He was captured by the First Order! I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it. Look, I tried to help him, but... I'm sorry," the man admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Kira had to stand there stunned. She didn't even hear what else was being said. There was no way the great Poe Dameron could die like that. No! He was too big and too large. He oozed greatness. This couldn't be how his story ended.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep!" BB-8 warned her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always something isn't it?" she groaned before she took off running.</p><p> </p><p>Kira raced around the marketplace with BB-8 at her heels. She didn't know why the man and woman were still following her, but she didn't have time to question it. She also didn't even have time to look for her new droid, D4. She hoped he would be okay, but she couldn't stop now. She had to get BB-8 back to her mother. It was Commander Dameron's last act.</p><p> </p><p>She bolted around several rounds of blaster fire. Man, these boys were hot on her heels. She didn't have the time or luxury to get to her X-wing. She would have to take one. As if by instinct she ran towards a clearing full of ships.</p><p> </p><p>To her utter shock, horror, and amazement she found herself running towards a very familiar ship. The Millennium Falcon was in this junkyard in the middle of planet nowhere! What did her father do to this ship? His ship! Her ship!</p><p> </p><p>Kira ran up to the ramp of the Falcon and keyed in the pin code. Once it opened up, she ran inside. BB-8 wizzed up too as did the girl and boy. She jumped down into the pilot's seat and began to start it up. The girl followed her too and sat down in the second pilot seat. If they had the luxury to talk, she would have demanded that they GET OFF HER SHIP!!</p><p> </p><p>"You can fly this thing?" the man asks as he jumps into the gunner's seat.</p><p> </p><p>"BB-8, man the second gun," Kira orders.</p><p> </p><p>"No! This ship hasn't been flown in years," the girl says.</p><p> </p><p>Kira can feel her teeth grate as she pictures her beloved ship sitting in this junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do this... I can do this..," the girl mutters to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't do anything. You can let me pilot my ship!" Kira shouted as she lifted the Falcon into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ship?" the girl questioned suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Hey! Stay low! Stay low!" the man shouts through the gunner's com.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" the girl asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay low! It confuses their tracking!" he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Then low we go!" Kira said as she guns the thrusters.</p><p> </p><p>They go taking off at a heightened speed. Kira keeps the ship as low as possible. She almost could feel the wind whipping around the sand as she dived down. She saw a ravine in the rocks and swung the ship into. Giving it a good spin on the side like 85 degrees, she caused a Tie Fighter to crash on the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing? Are you ever gonna fire back?" the girl asked as she tried to take some controls.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?" the man sassily asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither one of you are doing anything so shut up! B, return fire!" Kira ordered.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 locked himself into the gunner's hold and began to rapidly fire on the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl! Right side, second button's the shields!" Kira ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for them, the girl understood her and worked to get the shields up.</p><p> </p><p>Kira steered the ship into a wreckage site. She flipped them up and down and left and right. She was doing her best to shake all those Tie Fighters off their tail.</p><p> </p><p>The man must have hit one of the Tie Fighters because he began to cheer, "I'm pretty good at this."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get cocky, kid!" Kira warned as she twisted them around again.</p><p> </p><p>It was two minutes before...</p><p> </p><p>"The cannon's stuck in forward position, I can't move it! You gotta lose 'em!" the man shouted to them.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, I told you.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 took out another Tie Fighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on!" Kira shouts as she pilots them into a larger wrecked ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we really doing this?" the man screamed in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Kira twisted the Falcon so that it was flying in a 90 degree turn straight through some slot in the wrecked ship. This is what she would call a Solo signature move. Her father perfected it. The Tie Fighter gave up following them in that direction and flew off. Kira knew it was still around, so she twisted back around.</p><p> </p><p>"When you see it, fire!"</p><p> </p><p>Kira leveled the Falcon and waited. Well she didn't have to wait long because here comes the Tie Fighter. She spun them around, and a blast shot off and hit the Tie Fighter. It was a clean hit, and down the First Order ship went.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooohooo!"</p><p> </p><p>His com was off, but Kira could hear his celebration from the pilot's room. He must have been the one to let out the last shot.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright now let's...," Kira didn't get to finish her statement because her controls lock up and they start to fall out of the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The girl jumps up and starts to control her side of the ship while Kira desperately tries to regain control as well.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always something with you," she mutters under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl's side apparently works, and she takes them off the planet and into space.</p><p> </p><p>"Hit that button over there and then pull that lever to get us out of here with light-speed. I'm plugging in coordinates now," Kira orders.</p><p> </p><p>Soon their ship was far away from Jakku and the First Order. Kira watches as the girl excitedly unbuckles and runs towards her companion. She lets out a chuckle as she can hear them celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding she needed to check on the damages more than pilot, she sets the coords and moves to the back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Finn," the boy say, "What's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Rey," the girl says.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm Kira. Welcome aboard my ship," she introduces.</p><p> </p><p>Kira moves to a busted pipe and begins to tape it up. If she doesn't, they'll all have a nasty leak.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ship? But it's been docked here for years," Rey questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's my ship. I grew up here. Don't know why it's here, and frankly at the moment, I don't care," Kira sniped.</p><p> </p><p>Kira seals the leak in the pipe before she grabs a wrench to pull together another piece of the ship. "Man, what happened to you?" She wanted to ask it.</p><p> </p><p>"So who are you?" Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone who neither one of you need to know."</p><p> </p><p>"They're hunting for us now, we gotta get out of this system," Finn insists.</p><p> </p><p>"With our fuel range and our current damages, we wouldn't make it far out of this planet's range much less the system," Kira scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 rolls towards Kira.</p><p> </p><p>"BB-8 said the location of the Resistance Base is "need to know". If I'm taking you there, I need to know!" Rey insists now.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to know where it is unless you're planning on joining," Kira said from her place in the floor. If she didn't patch this up, they would get flooded with poisonous gas.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I gotta get back to Jakku!" Rey tells them.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to Jakku! Why does everyone always want to go back to Jakku?" Finn asks in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Well for starts, I would look for my droid!" Kira calls out.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep! Beep?" BB-8 asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's that D4 model, and no! I'm not replacing you," Kira told him, "Believe me. You're one of a kind."</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 perked up for a moment at her words before rolling even closer to her. She knew he was missing Poe. Heck, even she was missing the nerfherder right about now. She didn't want to even think about the fact that he was another name on the long list of people she lost in this war.</p><p> </p><p>When you grown up on a war base, people you know start to not come back. Whether it be from deserting or from death, sometimes she never really knew, or even being captured. It really wasn't uncommon to go missing in the Resistance.</p><p> </p><p>An alarm sound filled the ship before the power went out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on! Is my luck just this bad?" Kira moaned in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"This can't be good," Finn muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey ran back towards the pilot seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's locked onto us. All controls are overridden," Rey called out.</p><p> </p><p>They saw the Falcon get pulled into a larger freighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, it's just that bad."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the First Order!" Finn is panicking now,</p><p> </p><p>Kira opens one of the smuggling hatches.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on you two. Get in here," she orders before pulling one of the hoses in with them and BB-8.</p><p> </p><p>She gives them both gas masks before putting on one herself. She plugs one of her hoses into a slot and routes the end out of the near by grate they're hiding underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Rey and Finn understand why she's doing this.</p><p> </p><p>"You think this'll work on the Stormtroopers?" Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins," he reveals.</p><p> </p><p>Kira watches in shock as her father steps onto the Millenium Falcon along with her Uncle Chewie.</p><p> </p><p>"Chewie, we're home," Han Solo calls out proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looses the view of them when the grate Finn and Rey are under is yanked up from them. Her father keeps a blaster trained on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the others? Where's the pilot?" Han asks.</p><p> </p><p>".... I'm the pilot," Rey sheepishly replies.</p><p> </p><p>The pilot my ass! Kira wants to shout. She did the majority of the piloting.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roars out.</p><p> </p><p>"You?" Han asks in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Me!" Kira shouts as she climbs out of her grate.</p><p> </p><p>"Kira?" Han asks in surprise, "What are you doing here, kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you know.... Resistance work," she scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still in that?" her father asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah. Somebody has to."</p><p> </p><p>Kira can't help but roll her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Good to see ya, Uncle Chewie!"</p><p> </p><p>Chewie wraps his arms around the smallest Solo. He was like the largest teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>"You can understand that thing?" Finn asks.</p><p> </p><p>"And ‘that thing’ can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there," Han ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared at her again while the others exited the grates.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, mom's okay. Running the Resistance like always," Kira tells him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you get this ship?" Han asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Niima Outpost," Rey answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Jakku! That junkyard!" Han shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! Junkyard!" Finn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Told ya, we should have checked the Western Reaches!" Han calls to Chewie.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of which, how'd my ship get all the way to Jakku?" Kira accused her father.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean my ship!" Han argued back.</p><p> </p><p>"Until you lost it to whoever, and it ended up on Jakku!" Kira argued right back.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared again and got between the Solo duo. Like father like daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"She stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain," Rey said.</p><p> </p><p>"Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good!" Han shouted in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean Kira Solo stole her ship back," Kira ground out.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared again to tell the Solo family to stop arguing over the ship for once.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Rey asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I used to be," Han said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're his daughter?" Rey turned to her now.</p><p> </p><p>"Depends who you ask," Kira rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Han Solo? The Rebellion General?" Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the smuggler!" Rey shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that'd be how Rey knew her father.</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared in a "yeah kinda manner".</p><p> </p><p>"Depends on your definition of war hero," Kira joked.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!" Rey said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Twelve!" both Solos shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Han walked into the cockpit with Kira following behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!" Han hollered out.</p><p> </p><p>"Unkar Plutt did. I thought it was a mistake too, puts too much stress on the hyperdrive...," Rey said</p><p> </p><p>"... stress on the hyperdrive," Han said at the same time, "Chewie, throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Wait! We need your help!" Rey shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"My help?" Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>"His help?" Kira questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible!" Rey shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker!" Finn shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Way to be subtle bud," Kira scoffed, "It's not like this droid's the only thing standing between peace and First Order world."</p><p> </p><p>"You are the Han Solo who fought in the Rebellion! You knew Him!" Finn said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I knew him. I knew Luke," Han admitted.</p><p> </p><p>They all heard a few loud bangs going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose," Han moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just say Rathtar?" Finn panicked once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're smuggling Rathtars. You're old, Old Man! You have no business hauling Rathtars!" Kira sniped at her father.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he'd be hauling one of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy. Her father must have a long death wish!</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need nagging from you now, and by the way, I'm not old!" Han argued.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so old! You could be my grandpa!" Kira retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like your mother!" Han shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you know? You haven't been around in years!" Kira shouted right back.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie got between them again with a roar.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" both Solos shouted at the Wookie.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter are you?" Finn kept on.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hauling Rathtars," Han confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Han walked over to a monitor and saw who was outside the Falcon.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must've tracked us from Nantoon," Han reported.</p><p> </p><p>"This is just our luck, isn't it?" Kira scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Han agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They all walked out and down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked.</p><p> </p><p>"They're big and dangerous," Han replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Rey said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Finn answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Just stay on your toes, Scavenger," Kira said as she made sure her hand on close to her vibro blade.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got three of 'em going to King Prana," Han said kinda proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Three? Man, maybe you aren't as much as a failure as you appear," mocked Kira.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to ignore that kid," muttered Han.</p><p> </p><p>"Three? How'd you get them on board?" Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I used to have a bigger crew," Han admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you manage to swindle that many people?" Kira asked kinda impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Han doesn't answer because they can hear the enemy approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roars a warning, and Han opens a hatch.</p><p> </p><p>"Get below deck and stay there until I say so. Don't even think about taking the Falcon," Han orders Rey and Finn.</p><p> </p><p>"What about BB-8?" Rey asks as if it was her droid.</p><p> </p><p>"He stays with us until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way," Han said.</p><p> </p><p>"More like. You can take yourselves back to Jakku while I get him back to the base," Kira says as Rey and Finn get in the hatch.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the Rathtars? Where are you keeping them?" Finn asks</p><p> </p><p>At this exact moment, a giant Rathtar eye pokes out a little close to Finn.</p><p> </p><p>"There's one," Han joked.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do?" Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Same thing I always do: talk my way out of it," Han boasts proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roars his disagreements.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I do! Every time!" Han argues.</p><p> </p><p>Kira just shook her head affectionately. Even in the mist of chaos, her family still had time to bicker. She definitely missed this, and she definitely knew that Chewie had won that argument.</p><p> </p><p>A loud bang sounded and the Solos and Chewbacca saw Guavian Death Gang approach. What a weird name? Death Gang? Have they no originality?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira watched as the Guavian Death Gang approach them.</p><p> </p><p>"Han Solo. You are a dead man," Bala-Tik, the leader of said gang, says.</p><p> </p><p>"Bala-Tik, what's the problem?" Han asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The problem is that we loaned you 50,000 for this job," Bala-Tik replies, "I heard you also borrowed 50,000 from Kanjiklub."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known each other?" Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The question is how much longer will</p><p>we know each other? Not long. We want our money back now," Bala-Tik threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Kira kept her hands toward her weapons.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money," Han said.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too," Bala-Tik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Han retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell that to Kanjiklub," Bala-Tik sneered.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned around to see the Kanjiklub Gang come out too. Man, her Old Man really knew how to get himself into some weird situations.</p><p> </p><p>"Tasu Leech. Good to see ya," Han talked.</p><p> </p><p>Tasu Leech spoke in an alien language that apparently her father understood, but she knew enough to know that he was mad at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?" Han tried to ease.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Bala-Tik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Twice!" Tasu Leech shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently he knew that word in English.</p><p> </p><p>Kira kept one hand on her blaster. Who made a deal with her father twice? They'd have better luck not doing it once. Honestly, they deserved to lose credits if they're this bad at dealing.</p><p> </p><p>"What was the second time?" Han asked because apparently he didn't even remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle," Bala-Tik sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Tasu Leech said something else in his language, and Kira surmised it wasn't good for them.</p><p> </p><p>"That BB unit... the First Order is looking for one just like it. And three fugitives," Bala-Tik said greedily as he eyed their BB unit.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 hid behind Kira for safety.</p><p> </p><p>"First I've heard of it," Han said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please. If you take him to the First Order, they'd shoot you down dead first," scoffed Kira.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, how dumb were they! The First Order was certainly not known for their mercy. Especially towards alien and smuggler scum like them.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should take the girl as payment, Solo...," Bala-Tik said as he eyed the girl in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Over my dead body!" Han shouted back. He took a step in front of his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie growled at these words as well.</p><p> </p><p>The lights above them began to go out one by one until whole corridors were dark. Both Solos look on in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have to say that?" Kira moaned.</p><p> </p><p>She knew what was coming next, and it probably wouldn't be good.</p><p> </p><p>The lights all turned back on.</p><p> </p><p>"Kill them! Take the droid!" Bala-Tik shouted.</p><p> </p><p>His men raise their weapons, and Kira raises her blasters too.</p><p> </p><p>Then a big Rathtar comes out and begins to attack the Guavian Death Gang. Kira shoots in that direction, hitting anyone she can.</p><p> </p><p>Han and Chewie turn around to see a Rathtar attack the Kanjiklub Gang as well.</p><p> </p><p>"This way!" Han shouts to his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Kira races after them down another corridor. She fires back at the enemy when she can. They continue to race down another corridor. When they turn the corner, her father smashes his fist into one of Tasu Leech's men.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! How's that for old!" Han shouts at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! Now's not the time!" Kira shouts at him before she turns and fires back at what is now a Rathtar behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Han throws the man towards the Rathtar so that they can escape.</p><p> </p><p>They run as fast as they can towards the area of the ship where the Falcon is.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the door, her father fiddles with the controls. Chewie is using his crossbow to fire on the gang members. Kira is also firing towards the enemy as well.</p><p> </p><p>One of the gang members unfortunately gets a good shot and hits Chewie, who hollers in pain before dropping to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Chewie!" Han shouts in concern before rushing to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>Kira continues to fire at the enemy. She wasn't letting them get BB-8.</p><p> </p><p>Han takes Chewie's crossbow and fires at the nearest enemy, knocking him back several feet, before turning around and firing at the door sequence.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow!" Han says in amazement. That thing has some good firepower.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Never used his crossbow before?" Kira teased before running out towards the ship.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 is hot on her heels while her father helps Chewie back to the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Finn and Rey make their way towards them as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You, close the door! You, take care of Chewie!" Han orders them before climbing after his daughter in the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>Kira starts up the ship again which she hopes will work this time. Han also begins to flip switches.</p><p> </p><p>Rey runs in and begins to hit buttons too,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?" Han accuses.</p><p> </p><p>"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump</p><p>too. If we don't prime that we're not going anywhere," Rey explained.</p><p> </p><p>This would have been nice to know beforehand, Rey!</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder I had problems on Jakku," Kira ground out.</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulls a seat out from behind them. Apparently she was gonna be third wheeling this nav team.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch the thrust! We're going out of here at light-speed," Han told them.</p><p> </p><p>"From inside the hanger? Is that possible?" Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I never ask that question until after I've done it," Han says.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it is possible," Kira laughs as she quickly punches in more buttons.</p><p> </p><p>The Rathtar jumps up and slams itself into the glass like it's trying to eat them which causes Rey to scream for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"This is not how I thought this day was gonna go," Han groans.</p><p> </p><p>Kira angles the shield and switches the levels again to balance out the compressor on the light-speed. Unkar Plutt was gonna get a bullet to the head for this! He was destroying her ship!</p><p> </p><p>They take a hard blast, and the ship begins to creak down.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on baby, don't let me down," Han pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Kira pulls the lever for light speed, but it doesn't go anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no no no. What's wrong now?" Kira is starting to panic now.</p><p> </p><p>Rey turns around and pulls some other switch.</p><p> </p><p>"Secondary compressor!" Rey figures out.</p><p> </p><p>Forget bullet. My vibro blade is going into his neck! Several times!</p><p> </p><p>Kira flips another switch before pulling the lever for light-speed.</p><p> </p><p>The Millennium Falcon soars into the sky away from the freighter.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Kira, Han, and Rey continue to pilot the Millenium Falcon out of the current system to another one.</p><p> </p><p>They start to get some popping sounds, so Rey gets up to inspect what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"So... um... how's stuff going, kid?" Han awkwardly asks his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Please," Kira begged.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't act like you care about what goes on in my life," she begged.</p><p> </p><p>"But I do care about you," Han said.</p><p> </p><p>"Look I know that you love me. I can accept that, but don't act it matters to you what happens with me because if you really cared, you would have at least visited me," she said.</p><p> </p><p>And she really believed it. She knew her father loved for her, but he also didn't really care about her. He left, and he never came back. Her mom waited for weeks for him to return. She eventually took over the Resistance, but even then she never really stopped waiting.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason she was letting her deadbeat dad off the hook this much was because she understood him. The life of a smuggler definitely sounded more appealing than the life of a Rebel/Resistance fighter. Once upon a time she had dreamed of taking the Millenium Falcon out, herself, and flying all over the galaxy, but now she had a war to win.... and a mother that needed her more.</p><p> </p><p>"I....," Han trailed off because she was right.</p><p> </p><p>He could have flown back to her anytime. But after that happened with her brother, he just couldn't do it. It had hurt too much to see her face. To see Leia's face. It had all been too much, and so he did what he always did. He ran.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we please just enjoy what we've got now? I mean we just beat down two smuggling gangs and a few Rathtars," Kira tried to lighten the mood now.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure kid," Han said as he reached over and ruffled her hair, "We'll enjoy these little victories."</p><p> </p><p>That moment lasted about 10 seconds more before something exploded next to Han.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm seriously gonna go back to Jakku just to take my vibro blade into Plutt's big fat head!" Kira shouted as she leaned over to mess with whatever it was that broke.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Rey asked as she raced back in.</p><p> </p><p>"Electrical overload," Han answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I can fix that!" Rey said as she worked on the Falcon too.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Kira would have been on her like fur on a Wookie, but she decided to sit back watch the girl work. There was something about her that was grinding her gears. She didn't know if it was intrigue or annoyance, really?</p><p> </p><p>"The coolant's leaking," Han called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Try transferring auxiliary power to</p><p>the secondary tank," Kira told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Secondary tank, got it!"</p><p> </p><p>Han works on flipping another few switches.</p><p> </p><p>They all hear a roar of pain from the other compartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Chewie, come on! I need help with</p><p>this giant hairy thing! Stop moving! Chewie!" Finn calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Poor guy. First time mending a Wookie, I guess. Hopefully Chewie doesn't rip the arm off this one.</p><p> </p><p>"You hurt Chewie! You're gonna deal with me!" Han threatens.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurt him! He tried to kill me six times!" Finn shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Chewie! Make it a seventh!" Kira laughs as she gets up to help him.</p><p> </p><p>She walks in to find that Chewie's got Finn by the collar.</p><p> </p><p>"Put him down. He's only trying to help."</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared back at her, but he did put Finn down. Kira got to work bandaging his wounds. Finn helped too of course. Once Chewie laid down, Kira got alone time with Finn.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me why you're masquerading as a Resistance fighter?" Kira swung on him.</p><p> </p><p>"I... uh...," Finn stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Kira got up into his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I believe your little story about saving Commander Dameron from the First Order, I'm gonna let this slide, but if I believe for one second that you're endangering my mission or the Resistance, I will put a bullet in your brain and a blade in your heart," Kira threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Finn looked like he wet himself from fear.</p><p> </p><p>Kira pushed past him to where her room used to be on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the right door, she walked into her old bedroom. It honestly looked the same as if she had never left it all those years ago when she didn't realize she wouldn't be back for a long long time. There wasn't much in it because anything on the Falcon was destined to be turned over and knocked about. Her trunk with her stuff was still strapped down as well as her bed.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over and opened up the trunk. Hopefully there wouldn't be any hiccups at the current moment. She didn't want to be impaled by one of the items.</p><p> </p><p>She saw her first blaster in there. Her mom had been furious when she found out dad had been teaching her how to use it. They had been in a time of peace then. Sure, there had been talk of some First Order extremists, but the threat had seemed so nonexistent, not the punch that it was right now.</p><p> </p><p>She found her first "saber" in there. Her older brother had been trying to teach her some tricks that he had been learning from Uncle Luke. She had been clumsy and awkward then, not the smooth fighter that she was now. Even though she called it a "saber", it was nothing more than a piece of whittled wood to look like one. Her Uncle Luke had made it for her brother when he started out his Jedi journey.</p><p> </p><p>She also came across a miniaturized crossbow that Chewie had made for her. If her mom had been furious about the blaster, it was nothing compared to the crossbow. Oh boy, that had been a fun night in the Solo household. Chewie had hidden in the Falcon while her dad took the brunt of that ire.  It crazy to think about how many weapons she had used as a kid. Looking back now, it was like she build for war or at least the Resistance.</p><p> </p><p>At one time, she had wanted to be a smuggler. Of course, she hadn't known what a smuggler really was at the time. She just knew her father would fly off with her Uncle Chewie to distant lands and have fun adventures. Her mom was always working the Senate floors and such to try and keep the peace between different planets and worlds.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it was travel, but it was suffocating travel. The pomp and circumstance she had to go through never made it worth it. She wanted to be free.... but that's all gone now. Of course she could go off anyway and make it, but it just wouldn't be worth it knowing what actually was happening in the universe.</p><p> </p><p>More times than not, she was the exact opposite of her mother, or at least to the public she was. But this was most definitely where she and her mom aligned. She couldn't stand back and watch this oppressive regime rule the galaxy. Sure the Senate had it's corruption. That wasn't something new, and it was the sole reason why the Old Republic fell all those years to Palpatine and the Empire, but it was far better than the dictatorship that was growing right now.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that she had had enough of reminiscing about times that were long gone, she walked back into the main hanger where everyone else seemed to be coming to as well.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared at Han for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, don't say that. You did great. Get some rest," Han told him.</p><p> </p><p>Kira leans against the wall with one foot popped up behind her as she watches what her father will do.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job, kid. Thanks," he tells Finn.</p><p> </p><p>"Your welcome!" Finn says sheepishly as he accidentally pushes the holochess game on.</p><p> </p><p>Han takes a good look at them, especially Finn.</p><p> </p><p>"So, fugitives, uh?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The First Order wants the map, and Finn is in the Resistance!" Rey explains, "I'm just a scavenger."</p><p> </p><p>Han looks to Kira for confirmation, but she gives a subtle shake and looks pointedly at Rey. He gets what she's saying so he moves on.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see whatcha got?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead," Rey tells BB-8.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, not your droid Kira wants to shout.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 looks at her instead.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Kira would much rather prefer to not show the flighty Finn and the "I'm gonna act like this is mine" Rey, but they have much bigger issues at stake. Plus she was more than certain that it wouldn't be the whole truth or clue to her Uncle, so it should be relatively okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead, B. It should be fine," she told the round droid.</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 flashed the map up onto them all. It was so big it took up all of the compartment. Even then, Kira could see that it wasn't finished.</p><p> </p><p>"This map's not complete. It's just</p><p>a piece," Han realized too, "Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him."</p><p> </p><p>"The First Order, the Resistance, Senators, Dictators, Sith, Jedi, and everyone in between," Kira explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd he leave?" Rey asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible. He walked away from everything," Han said kinda lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kira remained silent for a moment because this was the first time she'd heard her father talk him since the incident.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Kira wasn't sure if he was asking about the apprentice or the Master.</p><p> </p><p>"There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple," Han speculated.</p><p> </p><p>"Whether he finds it or not, it doesn't matter," Kira scoffed, "He's not here helping us now."</p><p> </p><p>"The Jedi were real?" Rey asks in awe,</p><p> </p><p>Kira took a look at her. She knew of the smuggler Han Solo, but not of the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. What rock did she crawl out of? But there was no denying that something about the word Jedi had incapsulated her.</p><p> </p><p>"I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light," Han told them as he walked through the map.</p><p> </p><p>Kira could see the strange wonder in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"... Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true," Han continued.</p><p> </p><p>For Kira this was all ancient history, but for Rey this a whole new world opened up to her.</p><p> </p><p>An alarm sounded off in the Falcon, and Kira ran over to see what it is.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie tries to get up with a moan, but Han hushed him back down.</p><p> </p><p>Han looked to the two remaining people, "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop."</p><p> </p><p>Han gets up to join his daughter who's trying to land the Falcon.</p><p> </p><p>"Takodana?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta get you a reliable ship back to the General, right?" Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>"And you tracked us so obviously, I need an untrackable ship?" Kira raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>Han patted her on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Rey follows them into the cockpit and looks out the window.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy..," Rey said as tears filled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>For however terrible her life seemed to be, she at least felt blessed to be able to travel as much as she had her whole life. She's seen all types of planets from the deserts on Tattoine, the forests of Endor to the frozen tundra of Hoth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follows the movies fairly closely. There will be added scenes or rewritten scenes from the movies but those shouldn’t be too present until “The Last Jedi”. Also I’m going by movie only and what a simple google search can give me.</p><p>So heavy lore fans, please don’t come after me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>